Shock Division
|fgcolor= |image= SiegeTankMerc SC2 Head1.jpg|HotS SiegeTank SC2 Head1.jpg|Co-op |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= ShockCompany HotS Game1.JPG|HotS (Unsieged) ShockCompanySieged HotS Game1.JPG|HotS (Sieged) ShockDivision LotV Game1.JPG|Co-op (Unsieged) ShockDivisionSieged LotV Game1.JPG|Co-op (Sieged) |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Royal Guard |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Co-op Missions |baseunit=Siege tank |role= |useguns=*90mm twin cannon *Arclite shock cannon (HotS) *Crucio shock cannon (Co-op) |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transsize=4 (Tank mode) 8 (Siege mode) (Co-op) |sight=11 11 (+2 in siege mode at Rank 2) (Co-op) |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 (-1.01 per Royal Guard Cost mastery point. Down to a minimum 120) (Co-op) |energycost= |costgas=425 (-2.85 per Royal Guard Cost mastery point. Down to a minimum 340) (Co-op) |supply=6 (Co-op) |campcost= |time=45 (Co-op) |produced=Factory (Co-op) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=S |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=180 350 (+90 per Rank level) (Co-op) |hpregen= |armor=1 1 (+1 per Rank level) (Co-op) |gun1name=90 mm Twin Cannon (Tank mode) |gun1strength=25 (+10 vs Armored) 25 (+15 vs Armored) (Co-op) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.04 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+6.25/3.75 per Rank level (Co-op) |gun2name=Arclite Shock Cannon (Siege mode, HotS) |gun2strength=40 (+35 vs Armored) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=3 |gun2range=2-13 |gun2upgrd=+4/+3 |gun3name=Curcio Shock Cannon (Siege mode, Co-op) |gun3strength=40 (+30 vs Armored) |gun3attacks=1 |gun3ground=X |gun3air= |gun3cool=3 4.5 (when carried by imperial intercessor) |gun3range=2-13 |gun3upgrd=+10/7.5 per Rank level |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes=When picked up by an imperial intercessor in Co-op Missions, this unit switches from attacking ground to attacking air |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Shock Division is an elite siege tank unit of the Terran Dominion Armed Forces. During the Second Great War, they served in Arcturus Mengsk's Royal Guard. History When Sarah Kerrigan and her resurgent Swarm invaded Korhal in 2505, Shock Division participated in the Dominion's unsuccessful efforts to stop her from destroying the planet's Drakken defense network.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12 Shock Divisions later attempted to defend the Korhal Palace from the zerg and their Raider allies. During the battle, Shock Division accompanied Alpha Squadron's elite battlecruisers, and later the Odin, in separate, failed attempts to destroy the Hyperion. Ultimately the Swarm and the Raiders triumphed over the Royal Guard and ended Mengsk's reign.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. In an alternate timeline where Arcturus Mengsk survives the Second Great War, these tanks were deployed against the forces of Amon. Game Unit Heart of the Swarm Shock Division tanks appear as enemies in the Heart of the Swarm campaign. At least one Shock Division siege tank is present in "Conviction" on Hard/Brutal difficulty. ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Shock Division siege tanks can be built by Arcturus Mengsk in Co-op Missions. They are powerful Royal Guard that can be to be carried by imperial intercessors while in siege mode. While carried, Shock Division can attack air units instead of ground units. When imperial intercessors carrying Shock Companies are destroyed, the tank drops to the ground. With the Smart Servos upgrade, these tanks can siege and unsiege instantly. At Rank 1, Shock Division can stun targets for a second when attacked. At Rank 2, their sight range when in siege mode. At Rank 3, their splash damage increased by 40%. Shock Company cannot heal themselves, thus changing Dominion troopers to Dominion laborers on the frontline after a battle will keep their health up after a large battle.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Upgrades and Abilities Notes *In Heart of the Swarm, Shock Division uses the shock cannons of an Arclite siege tank, but in Co-op Missions, Shock Division uses the shock cannons of a Crucio siege tank. References Category:Dominion Armed Forces Category:Terran Vehicle Classes